


I Remember

by Dnpspnhamilton



Category: Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Am I?, Angst, Multi, anyway enjoy lol, idk what made me like this I’m sorry, nah, this is sadder than the first one haha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnpspnhamilton/pseuds/Dnpspnhamilton
Summary: [SEQUEL TO AMNESIA] (CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR AMNESIA OBVIOUSLY)After TJ's death, how does it affect his friends and family? His boyfriend? His ex-friends?Trigger Warning: Mention of suicide, no actual suicide involved





	1. Prologue

Cyrus' POV

I walk to TJ's gravestone, visiting it everyday during lunch. Sometimes I'd be late for my next class, but I would ask before I went. They would give me a note to give to my next teacher. They haven't said I'd haven't been able to go once.

I stand in front of the grave and put down two roses, one red, one yellow, both thornless.

"It's not goodbye. Just see you later." I whisper, remembering the words Buffy told me. 

"I love you." I say aloud this time. 

I turn around and leave as I go back to school.

 

 

He watches as Cyrus walks away, wishing he could run after him, talk to him. It pains him to see Cyrus like this, but he has to let him walk away. All he can do is watch over him.

"I love you, too." He whispers back.


	2. Chapter 1

Cyrus' POV

From: Buffy   
Cyrus?? Where are you?  
[Buffy]  
Are you okay?

[Cyrus]  
Yeah I'm fine  
[Cyrus]  
What's wrong?

[Buffy]  
Nothing   
[Buffy]  
I forgot you left around this time lol  
[Buffy]  
I was also wondering how Amber, Andi, and Iris do it  
[Buffy]  
Like,,,,I'm not bashing on poly relationships but like I could never do it

[Cyrus]  
Honestly same lol  
[Cyrus]  
I'm worried I'll love one more than the other  
[Cyrus]  
Or I'll get jealous when I can't hang out and they hang out without me  
[Cyrus]  
Or get worried that they'll love the other person more than me

[Buffy]  
It's like you read my mind  
[Buffy]  
But they're cute tho

[Cyrus]  
I agree

[Buffy]  
Wait  
[Buffy]  
Omg

[Cyrus]  
What?  
[Cyrus]  
Buffy??

[Buffy]  
I think I just heard gunshots

[Cyrus]  
WHAT???

[Buffy]  
YEP GUNSHOTS

[Cyrus]  
Buffy??  
[Cyrus]  
Are you okay??  
[Cyrus]  
BUFFY???  
[Cyrus]  
ILL BE THERE IN A SEC

I start running. I have to make sure she's okay.


	3. Chapter 2

Cyrus' POV

None of my friends are answering their phones, so naturally, I'm worried.

After texting my mom, I call the police.

"Hello? Yes, my friend was texting me from school and she said she heard gunshots and now she's not answering her phone. I'm not in school because I was visiting a grave of a friend, I got permission. Ok, thank you."

I run to the school.

 

Eventually, I see the school come into view, and I hear gunshots. I run inside to the school following where I hear the gunshots.

I get where I see the shooter, he must of heard me because he turned around.

I look in shock as soon as I realize who it is.

"Reed?"


	4. Chapter 3

Cyrus' POV

"That's my name. Don't wear it out."

"Why are you doing this?"

"I was looking for you."

"What? Why?"

"You were the reason TJ abandoned me. He became a 'better person' because of you. You took everything from me, so I'm taking everything away from you. TJ's already gone. The only regret about his death is that I didn't kill him myself. Let's see how you feel when the most important person in your life after TJ is gone, too." He gestures to Buffy, as he's holding the gun against her head. 

"How do you know that?"

"I have all your friends captive. I took their phones as well. To scare you."

I look at Buffy. "Please, Reed. Don't shoot her."

"I just might. But don't, and I repeat, don't call the cops after I'm gone."

"Put the gun down, Reed." A voice behind me says. 

"K-Kira?"

"That's my name. Put it down. You don't need to do this."

"I do. I lost everything because of him!"

"You lost a friend, because he's a good influence. None of the stuff you were doing showed signs of good friendship. Just because he saw the light and became a better person for Cyrus, doesn't make Cyrus the reason that be stopped being your friend."

He looks at her, I guess pondering over what he should do.

"You know, I love you, Kira?"

"I do. And it doesn't matter how much you love me, you can not love me at all, just, put the gun down. For my sake."

"I'm sorry, Kira. I do love you."

"What?" She says. Then I hear a gunshot, and Kira falls to the floor.

I look back at Reed. "What did you do?"

"What I had to."

I then hear sirens, and look at Buffy in fear.

"You already called." Reed said.

I look at him, making eye contact. "You know I did."

He looks mad, furious even.

"You shouldn't have done that." He points the gun back at Buffy.

"NO!" I shout, right as he pulls the trigger.


	5. Chapter 4

Cyrus’ POV

As soon as the gun is fired, Reed drops Buffy and runs out the door. 

“Buffy!” I say and run over to her.

I feel for a pulse, none.

I see if she’s breathing, no.

“Buffy?” I say, tears coming down my face.

“Buffy, please.” I grab her hand and look for where he shot her.

“I can’t lose you, Buffy. Not you, too. I can’t lose you like I lost him.” I see the gunshot wound, and it’s right in her head.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

My emotions come pouring out at once as I start to sob.

“Buffy, I’m so sorry. This is my fault, I shouldn’t have called.”

I hear running and look up and see the others. They all stop when they see Buffy. 

They let Marty to the front and I stand.

“I’m sorry, Marty. It’s my fault, it’s all my fault.” I sob.

“Cyrus, it’s nowhere near your fault. It’s all Reeds, he fired the gun, okay? He killed her.”

“I called the police. He heard the sirens and shot her.”

Marty pulls me into him. “He’s just using that to get to you. It’s not your fault, okay? He killed her, and is trying to make you blame yourself. You didn’t do anything, okay? Nothing was your fault, not Buffy, not TJ.”

“I still can’t help but feel that it might be my fault somehow.”

“It’s not, I promise you. Are you okay now?”

“Yeah, thanks Marty.”

We pull away and I see he’s been crying too.

He looks at her. “I’m gonna miss her.”

I put my hand on his shoulder. “It’s not goodbye. It’s just see you later.”

“Who told you that?”

“Buffy. About TJ.”

He looks at me. “You said his name.”

“What?”

He smiles. “That’s the first time you said his name since he died. You’ve always mentioned him, but this was the first time you said his name.”

“I guess it is.” I look to everyone else, they look as if they’ve been crying, but they’re smiling.

“Bring it in guys.” I say. They come forward and we stand in a group hug.


	6. Chapter 5

Cyrus’ POV

We pull away and Jonah speaks up.

“Wait, where’s Walker?”

We look wide eyed at each other.

“He was in the closet with us.” Amber says.

“Should we look for him?” Iris asks.

“Yeah, he might have gone to the front of the school.”

We run to the front of the school. When we get out there, we see parents hugging their kids, and some parents crying. Multiple ambulances are here and are taking kids away. Amber’s mom comes up and hugs her.

“Oh sweetie, I was so scared. I thought I might’ve lost you too.”

“You didn’t Mom, I’m right here.”

Bex and Celia come up as well. Celia hugs Andi and Bex as well.

“You has me scared to death, Andi.” Celia says. 

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, it’s alright. I’m glad you’re safe.”

Andi sniffs. “Buffy isn’t. She was one of the students who got killed.”

Bex gasps, then looks behind her.

Buffy’s mom.

“She came back today?” I ask.

Bex nods.

She comes up to us. “Where’s Buffy? Is she okay.”

“I’m sorry, Mrs. Driscoll. It’s all my fault.”

“Cyrus-,” Andi starts.

“No, Andi. Even if it’s not my fault I still feel guilty.” I look at Mrs. Driscoll. “Reed knew me. He said I took TJ away from him. Apparently that was everything for him so now he’s taking everything away from me. My friends. I called the cops before I came to school. Then I confronted Reed and he said he’d let her go if I didn’t call the cops, which I did. Then he heard the sirens and-“, I get choked up. “He shot her.” I whisper. “She’s dead. I’m sorry.” I’m crying now.

Mrs. Driscoll hugs me, which is the last thing I thought she would do. “It’s okay, Cyrus. You didn’t know. It’s not your fault.”

She pulls away, and it’s obvious she’s crying. I turn around and see her body being wheeled out. 

Marty hugs Mrs. Driscoll, and I hear someone calling my name. I turn around and see my mom.

“Cyrus!” She hugs me. “Are you okay? Are you hurt?”

“I’m fine, Mom, but. Buffy.” I start crying again and she pulls me into her.”

“I talked to your principal. They’re closing school for a couple weeks. And there searching anywhere Reed could be.”

“Alright.”

“I’d like it if you would come home. Your stepdad is making dinner. Or you can stay with a friend.”

“I’ll come home. Can I say bye first?”

“Of course.”

I turn around and I hug everyone, saying goodbyes. Jonah’s talking to an officer, probably about Walker. So I wait for him. 

When he’s done he comes over. “They’re looking for Walker now. Are you leaving?”

“Yeah. I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

I get in my moms car and we go home. 

 

After dinner, I go upstairs. It’s not late, but I’m pretty tired. 

I go upstairs to brush my teeth. The toothpaste is out so I open the cabinet door under the sink.

I jump away when I see a body come out of the inside.

I cover my mouth with my hands when I see the face of the figure.

And I scream.


	7. Chapter 6

Cyrus' POV

I hear a gunshot ring through the house.

I run downstairs and I see my mom crying over the body of my stepdad.

"Mom, what happened?"

"H-he went to the pantry a-and that kid ran out a-and shot him." She gets out.

"Where did he go?"

"He ran out immediately after. What did you scream about?"

"You know how we couldn't find Walker?"

"Yeah."

"Since Reed was here, he must have put him under the bathroom counter. Cause he under there. Dead."

She gasps. "I'll call 911."

"How am I gonna tell Jonah?" I ask myself.

{Group Chat}  
[Cyrus]  
Guys?  
[Cyrus]  
I have bad news....

[Andi]  
What is it?

[Amber]  
Are you okay??

[Cyrus]  
I'm fine  
[Cyrus]  
It's about Walker

[Jonah]  
What happened???

[Cyrus]  
I'm so, so sorry, Jonah  
[Cyrus]  
He's dead

[Jonah]  
What?  
[Jonah]  
How?

[Iris]  
It's obvious  
[Iris]  
Reed

[Cyrus]  
Reed placed him under my bathroom sink  
[Cyrus]  
He also killed my stepdad, my moms a mess

[Marty]  
I'm sorry, Cyrus

[Ally]  
Wtf is Reeds problem  
[Ally]  
He doesn't need to do this  
[Ally]  
If he thinks any of this is okay he needs professional help 

[McKenna]  
We'll probably never find out, Als  
[McKenna]  
You're 100% right though, he needs help

[Amber]  
Is killing him considered "help"?

[Ally]  
Absolutely

[McKenna]  
Not  
[McKenna]  
If you kill him, you're stooping down to his level  
[McKenna]  
And that doesn't look good

[Jonah]  
Can I come over, Cyrus?

[Cyrus]  
I don't think you want to  
[Cyrus]  
Plus, the police and ambulance are here already

[Amber]  
Don't worry  
[Amber]  
We'll get justice

[Iris]  
I mean, you've seen what Reed can do  
[Iris]  
Are we sure?

[Andi]  
What are you talking about, Iris?  
[Andi]  
Of course we will

[Iris]  
What do you know, Andi?

[Amber]  
Iris...what’s going on with you lately?

[Iris]  
Nothing  
[Iris]  
Andi’s just annoying

[Amber]  
Iris!  
[Amber]  
How can you say such a thing?  
[Amber]  
She’s your girlfriend

[Iris]  
One of them  
[Iris]  
Like I’m one of yours  
[Iris]  
Don’t forget that, Amber  
[Iris]  
You’re dating me too

[Amber]  
I wouldn’t forget!  
[Amber]  
If you didn’t like Andi, you could’ve just said so

[Andi]  
Yeah...  
[Andi]  
We could’ve been an open relationship where Amber is dating both you and me instead of a poly  
[Andi]  
Would you like that?

[Iris]  
No  
[Iris]  
I just want Amber  
[Iris]  
Only Amber  
[Iris]  
Just Amber  
[Iris]  
And I want you gone

[Amber]  
Iris, I don’t know if this can continue

[Iris]  
I knew it  
[Iris]  
You always loved her more  
[Iris]  
Cause I was just the spare, right?

[Amber]  
Iris, that’s not it at all  
[Amber]  
I love the both of you equally  
[Amber]  
But the way that you’ve been treating Andi, I can’t let it slide

[Iris]  
Fine. Be with her  
[Iris]  
You’ll regret it

*Iris has left the chat*

[Cyrus]  
,,,.what just happened

[Ally]  
Why she starting to sound like Reed lol  
[Ally]  
She needs to chill  
[Ally]  
Yo give me her address I wanna talk with her

[Amber]  
I’ll send it to you privately

[McKenna]  
Als, please be careful

[Ally]  
I will, Kenna  
[Ally]  
I love you

[McKenna]  
I love you

[Cyrus]  
Wow I love you two


	8. Chapter 7

Cyrus' POV

“Mom?”

“Yes, Cyrus?”

“Is it okay if I go out?”

“Yes, I would prefer if you went to a friends house tonight. I’m not feeling my best.”

“I understand.”

“Go pack a bag. Who are you staying with?”

“I was gonna ask Andi.”

“Alright, just let me know.”

“I will.”

I run upstairs and grab my phone.

{To: Andi}  
[Cyrus]  
Hey Andi?  
[Cyrus]  
Could I stay over tonight?

[Andi]  
Yeah, of course! I know it must be hard on your mom. Is it okay if Amber comes too? Her moms not doing so good either

[Cyrus]  
Of course  
[Cyrus]  
I just had the thought to have a sleepover with everyone

[Andi]  
I’ll ask!

*Two minutes later*

[Andi]  
Everyone’s down!

[Cyrus]  
Ok, I’m letting my mom know and I’ll be right over

[Andi]  
Kk

I tell my mom and head out the door.

 

I get to Andi’s house and Amber, Marty, and Jonah are there.

“Hey guys! What are the plans for tonight?

“I brought a couple movies. Thought we might watch those.” Amber says.

“I did too!” Jonah says.

“And I have Netflix. We can just watch movies until we’re tired.” Andi suggests.

“Sounds good.” Marty says.

Everyone else arrives and we put in the movie. Andi gets up around the middle to ask Celia for pizza.

About ten minutes after that, the doorbell rings.

“That’s weird, Cece just ordered the pizza. It wouldn’t be here yet. Cyrus, can you get it?” Andi says.

“Sure.” I say.

I get up and open the door, and it’s one of the last people I thought I would see.

“Buffy?”


	9. Chapter 8

Cyrus’ POV

“Buffy?”

“Yeah. It’s me, but I don’t have a lot of time.”

“Cyrus?” Andi calls. “Who’s at the door?”

“Um...”

“It’s fine. Let’s go.” She grabs my hand and we head to where everyone else is.

When we enter, everyone turns to look, and they look shocked.

“Surprise?” I say.

“It’s good to see you guys, but I don’t have much time. I’m just telling you that TJ is in danger.”

“Danger? But, he’s dead.” Amber says. 

“The afterlife, he’s there. And he’s going through the second death. Ya know, like in Coco.”

“But, that would mean he’s being forgotten. We haven’t forgotten him.”

“Someone is making everyone else forget about him.”

“Who would do that?” I ask.

“He’s like me. He’s the only person who found out the secret to coming back. He also stole many powers. He’s power hungry. Which is how he’s doing this. I only came back this once, I can’t do it again.”

“Do you know who it is?”

Buffy nods. “It’s...it’s Reed.”

“Of course.”

“This is also why he’s gotten away with killing people. His dad was driving the car who killed TJ. Reed saw TJ in the road turned the wheel to hit him. I think he knew deep down that it would kill him.”

“What are we going to do?”

“You have to make sure you remember TJ. Just remember, he’s always with you.” She turns to me. “He’s watching over you, Cyrus. He’s in this room right now. You can’t see him, but he’s there. Same with me, and Walker.” She looks behind us. “They’re here now.”

We turn to look, but there’s nothing there.

“And, Marty.” Buffy says. She goes up to him. “I’m always with you. In here.” She points to his heart.

“That’s pretty cheesy, Buffy.” Marty says, obviously choking back tears.

“I know.” She smiles then kisses his cheek. 

“I love you.” She says.

“I love you.” Marty says, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Her eyes close and Marty catches her before she falls. He looks at me and gently puts her down on the couch.

I look around the room. “TJ, I know I can’t see you. But I just want you to know that I love you, and I’ll never forget you.”

I look where Buffy was looking, and even though I can’t see him, I know he’s there.

 

Cyrus makes eye contact with him, and even though he knows Cyrus can’t see him, it still puts him at ease.

He looks to Walker, who has an arm around Jonah.

He looks back to Cyrus, and smiles. 

“I love you, too.”


	10. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of Suicide

Cyrus’ POV

“Amber?” Celia says.

“Yes?”

“Your mom just called. She said Iris’ mom can’t find her at all.”

“What?”

“She thought you might know.”

“No, I don’t. Um, we could go look for her.”

“Alright, I’ll let her know.” 

“So, are we splitting up?” Jonah asks.

“I’ll stay here in case she comes here for some reason.” I say.

“I’ll stay too.” Ally says.”

“I’ll stay as well.” McKenna says.

“Andi? Maybe we could go to her house and look for things that might give clues?” Amber says.

“Of course.” Andi says, grabbing Ambers hand and smiling.

“Marty and I can go around the town and look.” Jonah says.

“Thanks, Jonah. Ok, let’s head out.” Amber says.

Everyone else leaves and I turn to Ally and McKenna.

“So, want to watch a movie?” I ask.

“I would, but I’m really worried about Iris. We weren’t really friends but, I’m still worried.” McKenna says and Ally wraps an arm around her shoulder. My phone dings.

[From: Amber]  
We just got to her house. We’re looking in her room right now. Asking her siblings in case they know where she goes to hangout

[From: Amber]  
They said she likes to go to a bridge? Don’t know why that would be. Andi just went to check. I’m looking in her room once more

[From: Amber]  
Iris left a suicide note.

I gasp and I drop my phone, unable to process the words.

“Cyrus? What happened?” McKenna asks.

I’m finally able to pick up my phone and show it to Ally and McKenna. McKenna looks at Ally.

“Now look what you’ve done!” McKenna yells.

“I, I didn’t mean to.” Ally says before she leaves in tears.

“McKenna, what-“ I say to ask.

“No.” Is all she says before she goes after Ally.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of suicide

When Ally Went To Talk With Iris  
Ally’s POV

I walk up the steps to the front door of Iris’ house. I knock on the door and Iris answers it. She rolls her eyes and goes to close the door but I catch it.

“Ugh. What do you want?” Iris says.

“Why have you been so rude lately?”

“Andi. She stole Amber from me. How dare she be the one to have her?”

“You did have her, but you gave it up.”

“I don’t want to share her.”

“That’s selfish of you. But what do you have against Andi?”

“I liked Amber way before her. I was the one she went to after Andi pulled that stunt after the Ferris wheel. And when Jonah was spending more time with Andi. Do you know how much Andi actually hurt her? I was her best friend before anyone else. And now it’s all about Andi. I’m barely in her life anymore and that hurts. I’m like invisible to her. And it’s all because of Andi. Amber even got rid of me because of what I said about Andi. Amber’s different now and it’s all because of Andi. I hate that! I hate her!”

“Oh could you just accept that she’s happy she changed for the better?”

“Because shes changed she barely talks to me at all. She doesn’t care at all about me! I might as well kill myself!”

“With how you’ve been acting lately you’ll be doing us all a favor!”

She looks at me for a bit then nods.

“I see.”

“Iris, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it, please.”

She looks at me. “Yeah you did.”

She goes back inside and comes back a while later. A cab pulls up.

“Please, Iris.”

“Ally, just stop. You meant it, okay? I understand.”

“Iris I’m sorry. I swear I didn’t.”

“If you didn’t mean it then why’d you say it?”

“I wasn’t thinking.”

“That’s a classic excuse.” She turns and goes to the cab. She opens the door then looks back at me. Her eyes are filling up with tears. She then gets into the cab and it drives off.

Never to be seen again.


	12. Chapter 11

Cyrus' POV

{To:McKenna}  
[Cyrus]  
What happened?  
[Cyrus]  
What did Ally say?

[McKenna]  
It's a lot Cyrus

[Cyrus]  
Please?  
[Cyrus]  
It might help to find out what happened with Iris

[McKenna]  
...  
[McKenna]  
Iris was acting like she had been lately and Ally told her she would be doing everyone a favor by killing herself

[Cyrus]  
That still doesn't make sense  
[Cyrus]  
We all know Ally. She says stuff she doesn't mean when she's mad

[McKenna]  
Yeah, she's always been like that  
[McKenna]  
Didn't Amber say she talked with Iris before she came to Andi's?

[Cyrus]  
But this morning she said that she had no idea where Iris was  
[Cyrus]  
This is all so confusing

[McKenna]  
Maybe Reed got her?

[Cyrus]  
No, Reed would definitely let us know if she's dead  
[Cyrus]  
Especially if he killed her

[McKenna]  
True, true  
[McKenna]  
Ally's a mess, I gotta go

[Cyrus]  
Alright, bye

 

{To: Iris}  
[Cyrus]  
Hi, Iris. I know there's no possible way you will reply to this, but I just wanted to say that I love you. You were a good friend and I'm sorry for breaking up with you out of the blue like that. You were a good person, until you acted the way you did towards Andi. Still don't know why you did. Doesn't matter now. You didn't deserve to die no matter how you acted. I'll miss you. Rest In Peace, Iris

Message seen


	13. Chapter 12

Cyrus’ POV

{To: McKenna}  
[Cyrus]  
MCKENNA  
[Cyrus]  
WHERE ARE YOU AND ALLY I HAVE SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU

[McKenna]  
My house currently

[Cyrus]  
OMW 

 

When I arrive at McKenna’s house, I go through the door and up the stairs to McKenna’s room.

“Hey, Cyrus. What do you need?” McKenna says.

“Iris might be alive.”

“What?”

“I have something to show you and Ally.”

“Well, come in then.” McKenna opens the door wider for me and Ally is sitting on the bed.

“Ally?”

“I killed her.” She says softly, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“No, you didn’t, Ally. Look at this.”

She looks at my phone and her eyes widen.

“How...?”

“Yeah, she’s dead. But she also read my text message right now. I don’t think Iris is dead.” 

“Let’s go talk to Amber then. She thinks she might be part of the reason she killed herself.” McKenna says.

“Let’s go then.” I say. And we walk out the door to Amber’s house.

 

(Jonah’s POV)

I set the phone down and back away from it. I sit down on the couch. I feel a panic attack rising. I keep breathing but the phone dinging and buzzing doesn’t help. I take deep breaths to help. But it doesn’t do much good.

“They’re gonna find me.” I say in between breaths.

“They’re going to find out.... I killed Iris.”


	14. Chapter 13

Cyrus’ POV

We knock on the door to Amber’s house, and Andi answers the door.

“Amber’s not doing so good, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Andi says.

“I know she’s not, but Iris might not be dead.” I say.

“What? How? She left a suicide note. We called the police and they can’t find a body anywhere.”

“That’s strange.” Ally says.

“Yeah, but maybe you guys can help get her out of her funk.” Andi says.

“Well, it’s worth a try.” McKenna says.

We walk up to her room and Andi opens the door.

“Amber? Cyrus, Ally, and McKenna are here to see you.” Andi says.

She looks up. “Hi guys.”

“Amber, Iris not be dead. See?”

I show her the text. She shakes her head. “No, Iris wouldn’t fake a suicide. She would probably get close to it, but she’d apologize if it never happened. Maybe someone has her phone.”

“Like kidnapped?”

She shakes her head. “No, we’d know if she was alive. Kidnappers usually leave a ransom.”

“Are you suggesting she was murdered?” I say.

She’s quiet for a few seconds, and then she speaks up. 

“...Yes. That’s what I’m suggesting.”


	15. Chapter 14

Cyrus' POV

"Murdered? No way." Ally says.

"Or, at least kidnapped." Amber says.

"Murdered or kidnapped? Come on, Amber."

"I know Iris. If she ran away, or faked a suicide, she wouldn`t check her texts, knowing people would see she read it. I know she wouldn`t fake a suicide. She might run away, but she would come back, or someone would have found her by now. They`ve been looking for over 24 hours. They can`t find her. If she was kidnapped, they would probably found her by now, or at least they would`ve found a ransom. They didn`t find a ransom. And they can`t find her. So, yeah, she was most likely murdered." Amber says.

"I mean, it makes sense. They can`t find her, they haven`t found a ransom." McKenna says.

"Don`t you think they would`ve found the body?" Ally says.

"Maybe not. Maybe the murderer went to extreme lengths to hide it, even if its getting rid of it all together." Andi says.

"Do you guys think Reed got her?" I ask, full of worry. It`s obvious they notice.

"No, Reed definitely would`ve let us know. You know him." Ally says.

"Cyrus, are you okay?" Andi asks.

I shake my head. "I don`t know much more of this I can take. I can`t help but feel like all of this is my fault."

"Cyrus, don`t let Reed get to you, okay? We`re here for you. It is certainly not your fault. It`s Reeds. He`s the one killing them. You aren`t." Amber says, and gets up to hug me.

"I know, it`s just horrible. It`s just the fact that he`s targeting me. He`s killing me without killing me. He`s killing the people I care about to hurt me. He killed Buffy in front of me, TJ died in front of me. He put Walker in my house, and killed my stepdad, hurting my mom. And he might not have done anything to Iris, but I can`t take any more. I just want things to go back to the way it was before. Before the accident, before Reed." I cry into Ambers shoulder, and she rubs my back to comfort me.

"I`ve been there before, Cyrus. But, unfortunatley, thats not possible." McKenna says, rubbing my shoulder.

"I know," I sniff. "I just want to be happy again."

"Then we`ll make it our mission to make you as happy as possible." Ally says.

"What makes you happy?" Andi asks.

"TJ made me happy. I remember when we became friends. It was at the swingset. I went there to make myself feel better, and he showed up, and we started talking." I say.

"To the swing set it is!" McKenna says.


	16. Chapter 15

Cyrus' POV

Andi walks me to the park, and I stop once I see the swings. 

"Cyrus? What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just. The swings were also significant to us, TJ and I."

"It's fine. You'll get through this. The swings helped you feel better before you met TJ, yeah?" I nod. "Then they'll be able to help you after." 

"You're right. And, they might remind me of TJ, but it'll be good memories."

"That's the spirit! And, remember what Buffy said. He's with you."

"I know."

Andi leaves and I walk over to the swings. I'm sitting there for a while when I hear a voice behind me.

"Hey, are you okay? You look down?"

I turn around and a boy I haven't seen before is standing there.

"No, not really. I am feeling down, a lot has happened."

He sits on the swing next to me. "Would you like to talk about it? Sorry for intruding, I was just passing by and happened to see you."

"Well, first, my boyfriend lost his memory, theres stuff leading up to that, but its a lot."

"I have time." He says smiling.

"Ok, well, I walked into school Thursday, and he came up and asked if I wanted to hang out with him and his friends on Saturday. I said yes. It was like this dirtbike thing they liked. I hung out for a while, but then one of his friends, who will be unnamed for the moment, showed that he brought a gun. I went up to my boyfriend, TJ, and I asked if he knew what was in the bag, he said yeah. And obviously I said I was leaving, and that he should too. But he didn't."

"Oof."

"Anyway, about Monday, I believe, I get a call from my mom saying that's shes coming to pick me up from the hospital cause he got in a dirt bike accident."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, and I haven't talked to him since Saturday, mainly cause my friends, Andi and Buffy, wouldn't let me. I get to the hospital, and I have to wait outside cause to doctor won't let me see TJ yet. So I fell asleep. I woke up to Buffy and Andi, Buffy's boyfriend, Marty, Andi's girlfriend and TJ's sister, Amber, And two of our other friends who end up dating, Jonah and Walker. Anyway, when we're allowed to go in. I talk to TJ, duh, and he asks, 'who are you?'"

"Oh, no."

"Yeah, severe case of Amnesia. Anyway, other stuff happens, then, he 's not answering my texts."

"Maybe, he forgot how to text. Sorry, trying to lighten the mood."

"Anyway, I kinda wish that's what it was. Buffy comes to my house and we walk to The Spoon. You know where that is?"

"Yeah."

"Ok, so we go there. And we see TJ come out with an arm around her shoulder."

"No hetero?"

"I wish. I wouldn't have cared if he did have an arm around her shoulder. What I do care about is him kissing her."

"No!"

"Yes! I run off crying and then Buffy goes back after we talk in the group chat for a while, Amber works there and she saw TJ with a girl. When Buffy got there, it was definitely the same girl. Buffy talked and it turns out TJ's dad is extremly homophobic, so he 'dated' Ally, oh, thats her name by the way, to cover up the fact that he's gay. His dad only found out cause he saw TJ kiss me, anyway, turns out, Ally's gay too. And she has a girlfriend."

"Is anyone in your friend group straight?"

"Marty."

"Ah, that sounds like a straight name."

"Anyway, events happen nothing big. Oh, Amber and Andi were in a poly relationship with my ex, Iris."

"Oh, cool!"

"But then, one faithful day, the day it all went downhill. I got a text from Andi in the group chat, saying TJ was hit by a car."

"What?"

"That's what I said! Anyway, I get there and I get to talk to TJ, he's got his memory back, and he apologizes for what's happened. Then he kisses me, tells me he loves me for the first time, and dies."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Nothing to be sorry about! Anyway, funeral, all that fun stuff. I'm visiting TJ's grave during lunch one day, and as I'm headed back, I'm texing Buffy. She says that she hears gunshots, then confirms their gunshots, and then stops answering her phone. I quickly get to the school, and I see the person with the gun, and its TJ's friend, who I am now giving a name, Reed. Well, TJ's ex friend. Anyway, conversation, talking about that if I don't call the cops he won't shoot Buffy, kills his girlfriend, he's a mad man. So, I've already called the cops, and he hears the sirens, he then shoots Buffy and flees. I check Buffy, and yeah, she's dead. The most important person in my life after TJ."

"I liked Buffy, she was my favorite."

"Me too. Then my other friends came down the hallway. You know, we cry, shed tears, ya know group hug the whole thing. Then, Jonah points out that Walker is missing."

"Can you guys just get a break?"

"Honestly. We go outside, then Buffy's mom came home from the military that day. So we had to tell her, Jonah's talking to the officers about Walker, my mom shows up, I say goodbye, she takes me home. After dinner, I go upstairs to brush my teeth, as one does, no toothpaste, so i open the bathroom cabinet, and theres Walker's dead body."

"Oh, man. That'd be scary."

"It was, I then hear a gunshot and I go down the stairs to see my mom crying over my dead stepdad. Its wonderful. Anyway, we were talking in the chat again, and Iris was being like super rude to Andi, and Amber like took her out of the relationship I guess. Then Ally went to talk to her, some not nice things were shared, and Iris left. The next day, today, her mom couldn't find her, so we helped look. And Amber found a suicide note."

"Dang."

"So, yeah, you're caught up. And Amber thinks she wouldn't do that so shes either murdered or kidnapped, and basically, no one knows what happened to her."

"And that's what you missed on: Glee!"

"And, I just came here to you know, cheer myself up. It works a lot."

"Are you feeling better?"

"Honestly, I am. What`s your name?"

"Eli. You?"

"Cyrus. It was nice to meet you!"

"It was nice to meet you, too, Cyrus."


	17. Chapter 16

Cyrus' POV

I walk to the Spoon, which was where I'm meeting Andi after I was at the swings.

I sit down at a table across from Andi. 

“Hey! You’re feeling better?”

“Yeah! I met someone too. He helped.”

“Oh, what’s his name?”

“Eli. He’s really nice, and he listened to everything that’s happened. I’d like to see him again, but I might not.”

“How come?”

“I didn’t get his number.”

“Cyrus!” I hear someone behind me. I turn around and it’s Eli.

“Hey Eli! What’s up?”

He sits next to me. “I realized I didn’t get your number. But you already left the swings. Then I remembered you said that you were at The Spoon often. Thought I might stop by.”

“Well that was nice of you.” I look to Andi. “Well, Andi, this is Eli. Eli, Andi.”

“Oh, hi Andi! I’ve heard a lot about you! You’re a good friend.”

“I hope so. It’s nice to meet you too.”

“You’re with Amber, right? I’d like to meet her someday! Along with your other friends.”

“The ones that are alive, at least.” I say.

“Honestly, didn’t want to say that part. It was nice seeing you again, nice meeting you, Andi, but I have to get going. Here’s my number.” He gives me his number and leaves.

“He’s nice. I like him. Cute too.” She looks at me.

“Wait, me and Eli? No way. We just met. Plus, what about TJ?”

“What about him? Moving on doesn’t mean you stop loving him, or that you forget him. He said himself for you to move on. He wants you to be happy, Cyrus.”

“He made me happy. You all make me happy. I just don’t know if I’m ready for another relationship yet. Even if I do end up liking Eli.”

“That’s fair. I won’t force you.”

I get a text and pull my phone out.

 

[Eli]  
Wanna meet up and hang out tomorrow?  
[Eli]  
Maybe at The Spoon?  
[Eli]  
I could meet your friends!

[Cyrus]  
That sounds good!  
[Cyrus]  
I’ll have to ask, see if they’re free tho 

[Eli]  
Sounds good!  
[Eli]  
For some reason I’m busy today so I gotta go, talk later?

[Cyrus]  
Yup!

“Who are you texting?” Andi says.

“Eli, why?” I say, putting my phone away.

“You’re smiling like an idiot.” Andi says, smirking.

“Andi.” I say.

“Yeah, I know. But y’all are cute. But if you’re not ready I understand.”

“Do you think everyone would be down to meet him tomorrow?”

“Maybe. But, I’m calling it now. At least one of them is gonna be salty because they miss TJ or Tyrus.”

“Probably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended weird, mostly cause I honestly had no idea how to end it lol
> 
> But, anyway, how do you feel about Eli? Like, do you like him, do you hate him, do you like him and Cyrus as friends, maybe more, who knows


	18. Chapter 17

Cyrus' POV

{Group Chat}  
[Cyrus]  
Yo, so I met someone, and I told him all about you guys, and he wants to meet you!

[Andi]  
I just met him, his names Eli, he's great

[Amber]  
When would we?

[Cyrus]  
Around lunch at The Spoon tomorrow

[McKenna]  
I'll come!

[Ally]  
How did you meet him?

[Cyrus]  
You probably won’t like it  
[Cyrus]  
But   
[Cyrus]  
The swings,,,,

[Amber]  
The same place you met TJ?  
[Amber]  
Aka the love of your life?

[Cyrus]  
Yeah,,  
[Cyrus]  
I’m sorry😓

[Andi]  
Aww don’t be sorry  
[Andi]  
You can’t control where you meet someone

[Cyrus]  
If I could I wouldn’t know anyone

[Amber]  
sIGH  
[Amber]  
As long as you’re happy  
[Amber]  
Idc if you end up with JONAH  
[Amber]  
Just as long as you’re happy

[Cyrus]  
I am!  
[Cyrus]  
Eli’s a good friend

[Andi]  
,,,,,,,

[Cyrus]  
Andi I stg

[Ally]  
She knows something,,,,

[Marty]  
SPILL

[Jonah]  
Please I’m deprived

[Andi]  
I met Eli at The Spoon  
[Andi]  
He only came because he forgot to get Cyrus’ number  
[Andi]  
And he’s nice  
[Andi]  
He’s cute too,,,,

[Cyrus]   
That’s what she told me then gave me a look

[McKenna]  
Andi just met the dude and she’s already an Eli and Cyrus warrior

[Andi]  
Dude not even for Cyrus like he’s hella cute  
[Andi]   
Sorry Amber ily

[Amber]  
You’re fine  
[Amber]  
But yeah I’ll meet him

[Marty]  
Yeah he sounds cool!

[Jonah]  
I’ll come

[Cyrus]  
Ally?

[Ally]  
Thought it was unspoken that if McKenna’s going so am I  
[Ally]  
Yeah I’m going

{To: Eli}  
[Cyrus]  
They’re all coming!

[Eli]  
Cool!  
[Eli]  
See you tomorrow then?

[Cyrus]  
Yup!

[Eli]  
☺️


	19. Chapter 18

Cyrus' POV

"When did he say he would be here, again?" Amber asks impatiently.

"He said 10 minutes, 5 minutes ago." I said.

"Can we order then?"

"He said we didn't have to wait."

"Then why did we."

I shrug and flag down a waitress. We order and wait for Eli to show up.

"So, this dude knows everything?" Andi says.

"Yeah." I say.

"Interesting."

Someone walks through the door. I turn around to check who it is.

"Is that him?" Amber says.

"Yeah, it is this time." I wave him over and he takes the empty seat next to me.

"Hi guys. Its nice to meet all of you. I`ve heard a lot about you."

"So have we!" Amber says.

"Oh, good things I hope." Eli says.

"Trust me, only the good things." Amber says smirking at me.

"Well, that`s nice to know. Hey, um, sorry if this is overstepping bounds but, I just want to tell all of you that I`m sorry for your losses."

"Oh, no! You`re perfect." Amber says staring at Eli as if he was a piece of art.

We all give her strange looks and she looks around at us, then realizes what she said.

"OH! Perfect-ly fine." She then laughs uncomfortably and buries her head in Andi`s shoulder in embarrassment.

Luckily, Eli doesn`t say anything, and we all talk for a while.

Eli gets a text on his phone.

"My mom texted, she wants me home."

"At 4:30?" Andi asks.

"She`s crazy overprotective. Especially with," Eli looks uncomfortable for a moment, "Uh, you know."

"Totally get it." I say,

"Alright, see you tomorrow, then?"

"Tomorrow."

Once Eli leaves, Amber speaks up.

"I hope you know that I don`t take back my previous statement," Amber says. "Cyrus, if you don`t want him, I`ll have him."

"Amber, you`re gay."

"That doesn`t mean I can`t appreciate a beautiful man when I see one. And that, was one beautiful man. No, not a man. He looks like a literal work of art. He belongs in a museum, not just casually walking around with us peasants. I`m not worthy to breathe the same air as him."

"Amber, are you okay?"

"No, I think Eli gave me an identity crisis."


	20. Chapter 19

[Ambers POV]

We leave the Spoon and I'm walking Andi home.

"How do you actually feel about Eli?" She asks.

I look over at her and she's looking down.

"He's cool. I'm happy for Cyrus. He seems trustworthy."

"Do you mean everything you said back there? About being attracted to him?"

"What? No, not really. He's attractive yeah, but I can't actually be attracted to him. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's nothing."

We get to her front door.

"I'm gonna go ahead and go. I'll see you tomorrow." I say and reach my arms out for a hug, but she opens the door and goes inside.

Immediately thoughts rush through my mind. I feel stressed, like I'm not doing good in the relationship, that we'll end up like me and Jonah. There was one thing that always helped me, talking to someone.

That someone was always TJ. He would always help me through. Tell me straight up if I'm the problem and help me to fix it. If it wasn't me, he'd get the other person and talk to them and sort it out.

I can still talk to him, just rant. But he can't help me.

The next person would be Andi. But it seems she’s upset at me.

Then Jonah, but he’s not really good at relationships in the first place. 

I’m not close with Ally and McKenna, so they probably won’t be a good option.

I could talk to Cyrus, but all his advice with relationships are is just to talk to the other person.

And that leaves Marty.

He was able to keep a relationship with Buffy for a while. He might be able to help.

I still need to get everything out, I still need to cry, since I’m not super close with Marty.

I’ll visit TJ.


End file.
